Remora
by WhiteRabbitInle
Summary: An obstacle, hindrance, or obstruction. Not your average digimon fic. Rated for drug use, sex, language, and Digimon/Human relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Amok was the first to awake, covered in sweat and breathing in the thick scent of his white powder crusted nose. The taste was in the back of his throat, and was sour, telling him he hadn't finished taking his hit when whatever happened, happened. He quickly brushed his upper lip and nose clean before bothering to rise, and stumbled slightly due to the somehow unexpected high of his poison.

His impression of his surroundings was hazy and distorted, but he knew better than to think some coke could cause such hallucinations. The world around him was all too real, if a bit shaky. The trees above were littered with weird fruit he'd never seen before, growing under giant purple and blue leaves. They looked edible, but he had priorities, and gut rot would soon kick in. The ground seemed normal, and he tried to walk at a slow pace, though his legs were like jelly.

How long had he been out, he wondered. And where the hell did he travel to in such a short time, that had completely different plant life than his home country? He couldn't even recall what he was last doing before this, let alone come up with an explaination for his current situation. His delusional state was broken by a small voice,

"Hello!" said the feline-like creature. It was short and stood upright, almost like a child, with brown and white patterned fur. It was like a tiny tiger, with two big tufts of fuzz at the end of it's oversized ears, and wide yellow eyes, that looked directly up at Amok adoringly.

"Oh hey," Amok slurred back. He crouched beside the thing in both confusion, and genuine interest, poking it's long ears sheepishly, "what are you?"

"Mikemon!" The cat replied, "you can call me Mike for short, or not."

The Mikemon was definitely a male, a dude, someone Amok could relate to, and he'd certainly seen more farfetched things than this in his life. A talking, bipedal cat? No big deal.

"Okay Mikemon, where are we?"

"The digital world, and I'm your most humble partner in crime."

"Humble my ass," Amok said with a smile.

He checked himself over, he was wearing a simple black band t-shirt, baggy black cargos, and checkered vans. His green messenger bag was still hanging off him, seemingly undamaged by misadventures of being passed out. Good. His profit, the several large baggies of cocaine, were hidden inside that bag and were more valuable than anything at the moment.

But something new was there also, clipped to his pants. But he didn't even remember where he'd gotten it, or even having seen it before. It was a strange, cellphone-like device, with a shiny blue coating, and blank screen. There were only three buttons, and a red blinking light at the buttom corner of the device. He unhooked it from his clothing, and examined it, though it was hard to focus completely. Pressing any of the buttons did absolutely nothing, and the screen remained lifeless.

"What's this thing?" He decided to ask the feline, who still stood anxiously at his feet.

"I don't know," it admitted, looking down, "but the other creatures like you have them too!" 

"Other creatures?" Amok asked hopefully, "what others?"

"More like you, they fell from the sky. I can take you to them."

Mikemon scampered off into the strange purple trees, Amok following behind, trying not to trip and fall over all the shrubbery. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach, the gut rot kicking in, when the cat finally stopped in a clearing, and he saw what finally made him vomit his stomach contents.

He fell to his knees, the bile just narrowly avoiding hitting his legs. He waited a moment for the sickness to leave, and rose to his feet again, more shaky than the last time. The puddle beneath him stunk, a drug addicts stink, and he was all too used to it. Clutching his bag he stepped over it and made eye contact with the people before him.

The four sat in the grass, each accompanied by a weird monster, like Mikemon, but all were unique. Three girls and one guy, but one of the girls Amok reconized instantly, and was the cause for his sudden episode. Her name was Terra, and they'd known each other since elementary. Amok couldn't help buy harbour a huge crush on her, one that had lingered for years. She was beautiful, with long brown hair, big grey eyes, long lashes, a thin frame, and the fashion sense of a skater girl. He hadn't seen her in so long, but her beauty had not faded in the least.

Beside her, another girl sat. She looked vapid and full of herself, the type Amok would typically ignore or avoid in school. She had wavy purple hair under an over styled baseball hat, huge pink lips, blue eyes, and a made up face. The girl looked stupid for rocking high heeled purple boots, while sitting in the middle of a forest, but Amok got the sense that they cost too much for her to care.

Thirdly, the other girl. Not as offputting as the purple haired one, but still seemed unfriendly at first glance. She had shoulder length brown hair, lavender eyes, and wore a huge pair of pink goggles on her head. She was the only one staring at him with an unpleased look, compared to the other's shock. Beside her, was the guy. Dark shaggy hair, a slanted visor, and thick rimmed black glasses. He wore a beat up denim jacket, and slouchy athletic pants, complete with flip flips on his feet.

Definitely not Amok's typical crowd, but he was grateful to see other human lifeforms, and to know that he wasn't just on one giant trip. He cautiously approached them, waving awkwardly with the hand that wasn't clinging to his bag for dear life.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you dudes here." He said, chuckling a little to put himself at ease.

"Riiiight," the girl with purple hair said, elongating her words. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, with a typical valley girl accent, "and you are? The resident emo boy?"

Amok was taken aback by her crass remark, he was no emo boy. Sure, he wore a lot of black, was on the skinnier side, and had black hair, but he was the total opposite of a crying, whining, life hater. He squinted at her and shook his head, "who invited the bitch to the acid trip?"

"Hey!" Terra, the beauty, butted in loudly, "Amok right? I remember you."

"Yeah," Amok answered, glad that she even knew his name, "Yeah that's me. And this is uh-"

He looked down at his 'partner in crime,' who looked distracted and disinterested. It flicked it's tail back and forth and swatted at the air, pretending to be catching something.

"This is Mikemon." He finally spat out. His gut rot returned, much to his agony.

"Was there a reason you just ralphed in front of us?" The purple haired bitch snapped, "or do you always introduce yourself that way?"

Terra frantically waved her hands, like a peacekeeper, "Let's not start fighting, that's the last thing we should do in this situation."

"Well it's nice to see another guy, at least," the other boy finally spoke, he seemed shy, and was obviously forcing the words to come out of him, "My name is Dashielle. It's nice to meet you, Amok. And this is Puroromon, apparently."

He meant the little creature hovering beside him. It was like a bee, with an oversized head and tiny clear wings that beat back and forth with a slight hum. It had bulbous green eyes, that were slightly creepy given Amok's state of mind. Compared to the rest of the monsters around them, this Puroromon was small, only about the size of a football, almost comforting considering it was a bug.

"I'm Bree," piped in the goggle girl, her eyes were like a violet fire buring, such an unnatural shade. Her arms were crossed, and she sat with the most unwelcoming body language Amok had ever seen.

"And I'm lopmon," her monster practically whispered. It had it's hands behind it's back and was rocking back on it's heels. It was brown with purple/pink details on it's fur. It had three horns over it's eyes, and ears that were twice the length of it's short body. Amok wanted to think of it as a rabbit, but that wasn't quite right.

"Faith," the purple haired bitch chimed, her voice now unbearably sweet, "and Monmon."

Her monster was a green coloured monkey, wearing weird tribal like jewelry and a leopard print cloth. It stared blankly at him.

"And you already know me!" Terra smiled, "and my partner is Agumon."

It was a small orange dinosaur, or maybe a dragon, Amok couldn't really tell. It had long claws and blue stripes all down it's body. It looked frightening, but if Terra liked it, then it had to be a good thing.

Amok sat down. Part of him was nervous that somehow, someone there would discover that he was whacked at the moment, and try to take his drugs. The rest of him was trying really hard to stay concious of what was going on around him. Either way, his hands were glued to his messenger bag.

There was a light beeping noise, and he snapped out of his high for a second to try and decipher it. Terra also looked around quickly to find the source of the noise. It became obvious over a few seconds what it had to be, and Amok quickly tore the weird device off his pants and held it out to them.

"These things, Mikemon said you had them too."

The others scrambled to pull out their own beeping electronic devices, each was a different colour. Terra's was a pale orange, Bree's was purple, Dashielle's was Yellow, and Faith's was a blinding lime green. He pushed his blue one towards the circle, and they all stopped beeping in unison.

"I thought they were just tacky accessories. Maybe they play MP3's too," Faith blabbered.

"Yeah because that's helpful right now." Bree rolled her eyes.

The devices started glowing as intense white light, and a sharp wailing noise came from them. Amok dropped his out of fear, and because it had started to heat up and scorch his hand. The rest followed, one by one they all dropped their coloured devices on the ground, and the light intensified, and grew larger in diameter. Terra made a strange squeaking noise, and Amok instinctively grabbed her from the circle and held her a little bit closer, blocking her eyes from the white consuming them.

And from the white dimension, came a tall, curvacious female figure, who snapped a vine-like whip at them all, and bellowed, "You called me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rosemon only needed to lash her whip once to get the kids attention. She stared them each down, contemplating their worth to her. These were supposed to be warriors, the chosen ones, but they didn't appear to be anything special. And there were only four, not nearly enough to take on the road ahead of them.

Her eyes met with the one clutching onto another, one of two males. The girl in his arms had an Agumon at her feet, and was likely to be the strongest, having recieved a partner with such potential. The digital world had plans, and reasons for eveything it did, Rosemon found. The digimon recieved upon entering it for the first time were true indications of a persons character, she herself didn't reach mega level alone after all. The boy holding her had a weak looking cat digimon, that would certainly lose to the Agumon in a fight, but would surely digivolve to be something much greater in time.

The other male had a small, baby digimon, and a weak one in general. Puroromon wouldn't amount to much in battle. Monmon and Lopmon were also present, not the best but definitely not the worst off. Compared to past groups from Earth, these ones were lacking in the strength area.

She sighed and put her hands on her hip, "This is what they give me to work with?"

* * *

><p>After introductions, they all sat around the humanoid lady digimon, or Rosemon, as she called herself. Amok reluctantly let Terra free from his grasp, and remained quiet to hear the upcoming, and surely interesting explanation. Beside him, Bree sat looking deadpan, she kept a pretty good pokerface considering what was happening around them. She had her arms folded around herself and still wasn't speaking much with the others, which Amok found strange.<p>

Rosemon finally stopped hovering and slumped down into the grass, looking odd in such a relaxed position. She seemed high strung and almost too noble to sit down and rest. The plants around her shuddered, as if bowing down towards her.

"Our world isn't well," She began, "The balance of good and evil has always been in danger in the digital world, but has been salvaged many times. We have started over since the last war, and it's been peaceful for over fifty years now. But, a few days ago something radically different happened."

Amok swallowed and hung on every word, his high was disappearing at this time, and he had to keep his mind off doing another line. The ache for it was strong, but he felt this was more important than his addiction. Across from him, Terra too looked engrossed in the story being told, her grey eyes wide in concentration. He suddenly couldn't look away from her.

"Earth has always been our saviour. Though most of your people know nothing of us, we are in every computer, every corner of the internet. Anything electronic, we have the power to travel through. We were created by humans, for humans, and then forgotten about in time. It is only when our world is in danger that we are forced to call upon you, and take you from your own world, to help us fix ours. It is your responsibility, your duty, to assist the digital world, because when our dimension fails, so will yours."

Dashielle looked skeptical, and burst out, "Then why pick us?" He gazed around the circle, "we're all nineteen, at the most. We're children practically. Why not choose adults, people in the military, soldiers, for this war of yours?"

Rosemon laughed, it was shrill and almost like a cackle, "Don't you think I'd want to? I have no decision in this. The god digimon who rule this world have no decision in this. We call for you, and the universe delivers the best suited for the job. The universe pairs you with the best suited partner, and leaves it to you to take on whatever is wrong."

"A wise universe would not have picked me," Dashielle mumbled nervously.

"Anyways," the plant digimon continued, "As I said, a few days ago our peace was destroyed. The demon digimon, Leviamon, rose from the great ocean by my home village, and wreaked havoc. He destroyed many buildings, and ended the lives of innocent digimon. I was lucky to be able to fend him off, but he will strike again. Word gets around quickly here, many other villages now fear for their own safety, some are turning to the darkness and joining leviamon for their protection. I believe he isn't even working alone, he isn't smart enough to organize any evil plans like this, but he is powerful. Stronger than I am."

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do about this?" Faith asked, irritated, "this guy sounds huge, we're four little teenagers who probably aren't even legal age yet, and I'm not wrecking my outfit over this, this shit is prada."

"Are you forgetting about us?" Mikemon snapped, patting Amok on the back, "we'll do all the fighting, you do all the cheering on."

Faith pouted, looking at her own digimon for the first time since they'd gotten together. It continued to stare blankly and say nothing, unlike the other digimon who had been talking the whole time. It was kind of cute, Amok had to admit, in it's own bizarre way. He just felt bad that it had to put up with Faith.

"This guy will fight for me?" The purple haired girl finally asked.

Rosemon sighed for the second time since meeting them, "That's the idea. They will draw from your power and become great fighters, if you're ready for it. But in reality, you have no choice. You're stuck here until your task is finished, I have no way of sending you back to Earth or contacting it in any way."

"You have to be joking," Dashielle said, "what about our parents? They have to be wondering where we are. If you could summon us here you must be able to send us back."

"Believe it or not, I don't have all the solutions," Rosemon bitterly replied, "I'm not strong enough to send anyone or anything between the worlds. If that's what you seek, then I'm not your mon."

Silence overcame the circle as they all realized the reality of what was happening. They were stuck, potentially forever, with some mission to accomplish that involved risking their lives. Amok found this harder to deal with than the sensation of being sober, and Mikemon's cheery attitude towards being stuck with him wasn't exactly helping. He needed to sneak away, to run away and get his fix, maybe then he'd be better equipped to handle this world and these feelings. If only, but he knew Mikemon or one of the others would follow and discover his secret. Terra also crossed his mind, she seemed so ready for this.

The beauty was holding onto Agumon's hands, chatting in excitement and loving every minute of it. She was born to fight, and was so strong, being thrust into a new world and accepting it with such happiness took courage. Courage was one thing Terra was never short on, and Amok was so envious of her mindset. Nothing would get her down, not even this harsh push towards war. Compared to her, the others looked like they wanted to be dead.

Bree rolled her eyes indifferently, and said, directed towards no one, "Well, we should probably just get this shit over with as soon as possible, right?"

Amok nodded, responding to her comment, "seems like the only way."

"Good," Rosemon grinned, almost eerily, "Let's return to my village, we have a huge day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The building they were to sleep in was fairly nice, though the walls were made of a thick brown clay. It reminded Amok of something you'd see in national geographic, something from the earth, like a hobbit house. But unlike a hobbit house, it was large, and had many rooms and winding hallways, though they were all mostly empty. He'd see the occasional digimon wandering around, but never bothered to speak to any. Some of them were small and adorable, others were large and looked monsterous, and it seemed impossible for them to be good guys.<p>

He and Dashielle, or Dash as he apparently liked to be called, shared a room, but Amok found ways to sneak his drugs in throughout the night. After all, how could he possibly sleep, knowing tomorrow they were going to attempt to fight that Leviamon creature? The hits kept him alert, and caused him to anxiously pace the halls in anticipation. He knew he should be asleep, everyone else was, but the idea of laying down and being off guard genuinely scared him.

During one of his many repeated ventures down the twisting hallways, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see his crush, Terra, beaming at him. He choked up and tried to hide his eyes under his hair, they were dilated and bloodshot, and probably a huge tell that he was high. After adjusting himself awkwardly, she finally stopped smiling.

"You can't sleep either?" She asked.

"Not really no," Amok stuttered, his palms were covered in sweat and his face had drained of all colour.

"It's funny, it's not that I'm scared," Terra laughed, she twisted at her long brown hair, looking somewhat childish, "It's like I'm too excited to sleep. Like I'm totally prepared to take this on. I just want to fight, and make the world a better place, you know?"

"Uh, totally."

"I knew you'd understand, Amok," she came a little closer to him, and he noticed for the first time that they were equal in height, "This is such a good oppertunity. For all of us, an adventure in the making."

"Right on."

"Anyhow, Agumon is passed out in our room, and I'm getting there. Today should be fun, I can't wait to experience all this for the first time," Terra patted Amok lightly on the shoulder, "Are you scared?"

"I'm scared shitless." Amok said flatly.

He then watched her giggle at his remark, and scamper off towards her room. The world was suddenly a little less dank and hopeless, with her around. He returned to his bed in the darkness, did one last line under his covers, and curled up beside Mikemon, drifting into a heavy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing seemed to help his anxiety, not sleep, not drugs, not even Mikemon's constant reassurance. Amok was dangerously exhausted, strung out, and completely unprepared for the day, his body ached in a thousand places, especially his brain. But Terra was all in, she stood with perfect posture on the sandy shores that Rosemon had brought them to, away from the village and it's resident digimon. The idea was to keep Leviamon away from them, and defeat him without any more destruction of the homes and families that lived there. Easier said than done.

Rosemon stared out into the ocean, semingly lost in thought, she then sighed, "I suppose the best way would be to force him to come to the surface."

"How would we do that?" Terra said.

"Yeah, it's a fucking ocean, it's miles huge." Bree responded, shaking her head.

That was potentially the longest sentence she'd said since they'd got there. Her crude choice of words almost shocked Amok, he'd expected someone shy and reserved like Dashielle to emerge out of her body. Great, he thought, two girls with attitude on this trip.

The plant digimon shuddered, then released a slithering vine towards the water. It was twitching with electricity, and hummed when it made contact with the ocean. It dove under the water and quickly swam away under the water like an eel. Rosemon held onto the other end.

"What are you doing?" Dashielle asked, Puroromon perched on his shoulder, it had a very negative and sullen looking expression on it's face. But Amok couldn't be one hundred percent sure, as it was an insect, and it's eyes looked lifeless half the time.

"Drawing him out with eletricity." Rosemon said bluntly.

The great body of water flickered and pulsed with the electric force that was entering it. The plant woman digimon remained still and calm, and her power couldn't help but be felt by those standing around her. "I can only help you so much," she said, "I barely won last time, I think the key to defeating him lies within you four. No digimon alone can do this, we need your energy."

As if on cue, there was a loud clap of thunderous noise, and a giant splash that sent charged water flying towards them. Amok was pushed to the ground, feeling painful shocks zap at his skin and almost paralyze him. He couldn't move, but saw the others take cover, or at least try to. Terra fell beside him, also being soaked with the dangerously electrified water, her eyes were cringing with pain and he couldn't bear to watch. Mustering all his strength, he reached for her across the sand and pulled her towards him.

"Move!" Amok heard Dash yell, though his voice almost drown under the sounds of battle.

"Hold onto me," he demanded Terra, he dragged himself to his feet with her still clutching to him. The shocks were still jumping down his body, but were more manageable now, his high numbing him more than ever before to the world around him. They slid clumsily across the sand, towards where the others were crouching behind a giant beach boulder, narrowly avoiding free flying bolts of eletricity that littered the air around them.

Dashielle, with a swiftness no one would expect from him, leaped from behind the shelter and took Terra away from Amok, getting her to safety first. He then grabbed Amok by the wrist and pulled him to the ground, the sand nearly choking him as it rushed into his already opened mouth.

Behind them, a fight raged on between Rosemon and the giant monster that was Leviamon. Apparently the ruse to make him leave the water worked a little too well, and he was pissed off. Rosemon sent vines towards him, tangling him and zapping him with bright lights and stabbing him with sharp thorns. The beast returned her attacks with giant bellows of lightning bolts from it's mouth, which she barely had the chance to dodge. To their horror, one of the attacks hit their mentor digimon, knocking her to the sand below.

Leviamon was now free from the vines confining him, and sauntered closer to the beach. The water seemed to seperate around him with each step, obeying him. From what Amok could make out in his confused state, the beast was like a crocodile in nature. It was huge, bigger than an earth elephant, with a long snout, and two razor sharp tails. Worst of all, it's scales were blood red in colour.

With Rosemon down, nothing stood between them and the monster but a boulder, and Amok guessed that it could blow that away with a simple sneeze. His stomach churned, and he faced the other way, his back to the cold stone, to get himself out of the situation. The green bag, his life force, was still somehow attached to him, and he clung to it desperately. He was going to die, that was the reality of it. The tiny digimon around him were no match for that thing, Mikemon would get crushed, and so would they.

But beside him, Terra still looked determined, her eyes gazed out at the fallen Rosemon, who was struggling even still to rise and fight. Terra nudged Amok slightly, "We have to help her." She said, her eyes burning with passion. The black haired boy felt his face become white and he shook his head rapidly, making himself dizzy. The exhaustion and drugs were kicking in harder than ever, the world around him was colourful and twisting, like Alice in Wonderland. He could see a warm glow surrounding Terra's body as she stared at him, but wasn't sure if it was real or imaginary.

"I can't move," he stammered back at her, "we're going to die."

"Amok!" Mikemon howled, "you need to get up and help us."

"No!" The colours were blinding, his senses were failing and he felt like he was on a merry go round. The rumbling footsteps approaching them made his whole body shake. Leviamon was so close now, so ready to destroy them all with one stomp of his giant foot.

Terra looked miserable, she rose to her feet, leaving the shelter. Agumon by her side, the orange glow covered both of them. Amok finally had the strength to look and watch, but stayed carefully hidden by the rock. Dashielle and Faith were also peeking around it to watch the fight, while Bree and her Lopmon were half ready to leap out and attack. Mikemon kept pestering Amok and wanting to join in battle, but his stomach lurched and he could only keep saying no.

The brown hair beauty dashed towards Rosemon, grabbing the plant digimon by the waist and helped her sit upright. Agumon ran towards the monsterous crocodile, shooting balls of flames from it's reptilian mouth. Leviamon swung it's large jaw at him, knocking him aside roughly, it then set out in Terra's direction, licking it's scaly lips and boasting it's enormous fangs.

She looked discouraged, but not defeated. Laying Rosemon down once more, Terra got to her feet and balled her hands into fists. Bree and Lopmon finally ran out, the long eared digimon began to spin rapidly towards Leviamon, creating a small whirlwind. She hit it on the nose, only to falter and splash into the ocean waters. Bree latched onto Terra, "We need to leave," she yelled, "it's too dangerous."

Terrra shook free of the other girls hands, and shot her a filthy look, "We can''t back down."

"Idiot," the goggle girl snapped, but looked sympathetic, in her own weird way.

Amok watched, breathless. What could he possibly do to help, he was whacked out of his mind, too high to function. And Dash and Faith seemed to share his fears, although they at least were now on their feet and ready to flee if needed. He still cowered low to the ground, holding himself to keep from shaking.

The giant crocodile digimon stomped it's foot in the sand, causing both Terra and Bree to stumble, and waking Agumon from it's daze. The tiny orange dinosaur leapt towards it's partner, and the glow around them returned. Amok shook his head, and wiped his eyes to make sure it was a real event that he was witnessing, not some vivid hallucination. Then to his horror, the same eery light surrounded Bree as well, but this time it was a light, barely noticeable lavender colour, nowhere near as intense as Terra's.

"Do you see it?" He sputtered at Fath and Dash, who nodded, dumbstruck at his side.

"They're glowing," Faith muttered, "fucked up."

Agumon then took on a weird form, it started to contort and mutate. Terra didn't seem to notice, but Bree jumped in suprise a little. Lopmon finally rejoined her, soaked and battered from the previous strike against Leviamon, wringing out her long ears. She stared at the other mon in awe. Meanwhile, the lizard digimon continued to grow, lumpy at first, but then shot up to the same height as Leviamon. It's head grew longer, and a giant snout appeared under a brown skull with horns, it's teeth shot out like daggers, it's claws grew longer and sharper, and it bellowed out a giant roar when the process was finished.

Terra now looked miniscule beside her partner, who she still hadn't looked at since it's transformation. She kept her focus on Leviamon, staring directly into it's eyes. Her savage strength caused the glow around her to whip and blow the sand out from beneath her feet. "You can't win," she said sternly, patting her new digimon on the leg, she barely came up to it's knee, "me and Agumon will defeat you." The dinosaur growled lowly.

Bree and Lopmon backed away slowly, closer to the others. Amok got the sense that they would only get in the way if they tried to help, but Mikemon pulled at his shirt, "She'll die if we don't help, please Amok, I can digivolve too."

But he shook his head, and snapped, "No. I can't help them."

"You can!" Mikemon yelled, pointing to the glow around them, it was dark blue and kept fading in and out. Amok hadn't even noticed it until that point, and yet he still backed away, "Please make me digivolve."

"I can't." Amok insisted.

Agumon finally struck out at Leviamon, clamping it's now huge jaws around it's neck and flailing around. The crocodile lashed with it's tails, as blood spurted from the bites and stained the ground below. The noise was intense, ear shattering, but Terra stayed in with the action, running to avoid being hit by the feuding monsters.

The dinosaur digimon released the other, sending it flying into the dirt on it's side. It's tails flew in every direction and it's long purple tongue tangled in itself. Agumon's head tilted back, it's mouth bulged as if holding a large amount of air, and then he released the pent up energy, a fireball, at Leviamon. It consumed it in flame, and it let out a loud screeching whistle, it's tails still thrashing. Terra fist pumped in excitement, and the smile on her face made Amok snap back into reality. She was truly happy.

Leviamon recovered, now charred and missing some of it's teeth, and snapped at Agumon, catching his leg and pulling him to his back. They wrestled around furiously, causing the ground to rumble and shake, sand blowing everywhere. Rosemon crawled towards Amok, arm outstretched, and once more Dash was the one to run ahead and pull her to safety, if you could call it safety. They were all sitting ducks, watching a fight that no one but Terra had the courage to fight in.

Not one of them expected to see the worst scenario possible happen, however, and Amok could do nothing but sit there, in terror. The first sight was the long, razor sharp red tail flying from the fight, winding it's way around Agumon and finding the beauty's completely exposed mid-section. It was lightning fast, and devastating, pinning her to the ground and ripping a gaping hole into her stomach. Then the tail withdrew, leaving her crumpled on the ground, her blood seeping out around her.

"Fuck!" Bree fell over, just missing being torn up by the tail as well.

Nobody spoke, nobody else moved, but Amok darted onto the scene, somehow finding the will to move once more. He dropped beside her, his vision still dark and twisted, making even her beautiful face seem distant and two dimensional. "Terra," he stammered, "I don't know what to do."

By this time, Agumon had caught sight of what had happened, and the power radiating from him was stronger than ever. The orange glow enveloped him and the crocodile monster, and he seemed to be gaining the advantage. His partner was down, and his anger was sending him into a rampage, he ripped violently at Leviamon, gashing it's neck open, tearing at it's eyes and blinding it. It didn't stand a chance, and Agumon ended it's life with one concentrated flame at point black, engulfing it in red, searing hot hell.

Leviamon fell to the ground, now just a mess of burnt scales and blood. And Agumon shrunk close to the ground, melting into a single, yellow spotted egg in the sand.

Terra coughed, blood running down her chin, "did he win?"

"Yeah." Amok answered, squeezing her tightly.

"I knew we would." Were her final words, her grey eyes became blank and lifeless, her blood ran between Amok's fingers and coated his lap. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, didn't want to accept it as real. His head was swirling around in the sky, he had to be dreaming, or hallucinating, but no. Life was being shoved down his throat, harsh facts of how fragile one human girl can truly be. Her courage meant nothing, it all went down with one whip of a weapon-like tail.

"I love you," Amok whispered lightly, "come back."

But she wasn't coming back, not for anyone or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since Terra's death, and the time passed didn't do much to ease the pain. Amok carried her orange digivice with him, strapped to his bag, and it to was lifeless. The egg that replaced Agumon after the battle was now in Rosemon's care, but it showed no signs of hatching anytime soon.

Bree was the one who caught him, late at night in the village mansion's halls, sneaking off with no words to either Dash or Faith. She had an accusing look on her face, and he'd known that lying was pointless, there was no getting around explaining his actions. Lopmon hovered at her feet, quiet as always but he saw her making eyes at Mikemon sheepishly.

"You're running away I'm guessing," Bree said, "No surprise there."

"Yeah. I'm useless here. You saw."

"Dash and Faith weren't exactly jumping into combat either. This isn't entirely your fault that Ter- she, is gone."

Amok sighed, even the mention of her name sent horror to his heart. He had to escape somehow, him and Mikemon, until he was worthy to fight the war that Terra had so bravely started off. That was his train of thought in that moment, his mentality.

The previous night he'd taken a venture, to the very beach that housed his dead friend's grave. It was cold and every living thing in the village was asleep, bundled up in bed. But he was awake, and watching the still waters that loomed out in front of him. They were pitch black and ominous, but he took his time dumping his baggies of white powder into it's depths. He had no use for it anymore, it was the habit of a past life, and a past Amok.

Then Bree stood before him, claiming it wasn't his fault, but he knew better. They exchanged parting words, she called him stupid, and seperated. He knew they may never cross paths again, but was content. She told him everything he needed to know; that there were six more digimon like Leviamon left to destroy.

* * *

><p>Bree found a backpack in an otherwise empty room of the mansion, and filled it with essentials. Amok may not have thought out his voyage very well, but she knew better than to leave unprepared. She got the blanket off her bed, somehow undisturbing Faith who slept just a few feet away,then put rations of food in the front pocket of the pack, along with her digivice. She had nothing of her own to take up space, no spare clothes or anything, which almost seemed positive. It was a light load, and would make it easier to travel.<p>

Lopmon of course didn't argue her decision, she was a shy creature and was never one to question other people's thoughts. Bree had grown fond of her partner over the four or so days they'd spent together. She was a great teammate, and proved to be a brave little bunny against Leviamon. As such, she was positive that they'd both be fine without the others help.

This wasn't anything personal against the other humans, no. And it wasn't a self improvement deal like Amok's solitude would be. Rosemon had sat her and Dashielle down, just the three of them, and revealed the enemies advantages. There were six of them left, six more demons who were just as powerful, if not moreso, than Leviamon. Bree couldn't bear to just sit in one place waiting for them to show, while they potentially wreaked havoc elsewhere in the digi world.

If she had to hunt them down, she would. The sooner they were gone, the sooner she could return home to earth and get on with her life. Or so Rosemon said, whether or not she'd actually get to go home once the mission was over, she was still unsure of. But the hope was there at least.

"Let's go." Bree patted Lopmon on the head, smiling when the rabbit bounced up to her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Faith was still groggy and mid dream when Dash rudely awoke her. The clothes Rosemon provided for her to sleep in clung to her sweaty figure, and she was nowhere near ready to wake up yet. Beside her, Monmon was still snoring loudly.<p>

But Dashielle looked serious, his geeky face scrunched in a completely unattractive way. She found his hair looked funny without his visor on, and his face strangely empty without his thick rimmed glasses covering his eyes.

"What do you want?" Faith moaned and rolled over to ignore him, clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Amok and Bree left." He said, bitterly. Puroromon buzzed loudly beside them, as if it was somehow contributing to the statement.

Faith shifted back to face him, shaking Monmon awake roughly, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"They're gone. We're alone."

The purple haired girl growled dramatically back at him, "well that's lovely fucking news to wake up to."


	5. Chapter 5

Pierce was in a state of pure relaxation, sipping the cool waters of the bubbling brook she found. It wasn't far from her camp, a few minutes in the woods, almost concealed completely by the thick brush. She craddled small puddles in her cupped palms, and splashed her face with it, sighing.

Her camps never lasted long, before she was forced to move from an area, but it was worth it. She never had much trouble finding water and food, the digiworld was ripe with resources. Even moreso in her last home, she'd lived in a village, had a real home in a building and had access to a market. That had lasted about a month before she and her partner were discovered and run out of town. They were lucky enough to steal a tent and some supplies in the confusion and chaos.

The tent was cold at night, when the sun went down in the digiworld, it became frigid even in the tropical areas. Her blankets were thin, and keeping a fire going was much too dangerous. Having her partner beside her was not only comforting, but life saving. Pierce shivered, the day was almost over, and the sky had darkened while she was drinking and washing. The cold was approaching.

She turned to hurry back before night truly arrived, but paused. There was an eerie feeling in the air, a prickling sensation on the back of her neck. The feeling of being watched wasn't a pleasant one, not when she was alone especially.

"Hello?" Pierce stuttered, looking frantically around her, but seeing only forest.

She walked faster towards the camp, stopping only when she heard a rustle behind her, "stop it!" she yelled, louder than she expected.

The creature revealed itself, it was red and stunk of rotten tomatoes, with long arms that ended in bulbous green hands, covered in spikes. It bounced up and down, it's mouth gaping wide, showing it's jagged teeth and purple tongue.

"What are you?" Pierce asked in disgust.

"Redveggiemon, pretty lady," it snorted back, drool bubbling down it's chin. It wiggled closer to her, a little to close.

"Leave me alone," the girl demanded, walking away briskly.

Her back was turned to Redveggiemon when she felt it, a sharp thud between her shoulders, knocking her to the ground roughly. The dirt met her face painfully, and she tasted the familiar twang of blood in her mouth. She groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows, and caught sight of her attacked bouncing around, over joyed.

"Mean lady pay," it babbled, raising it's spiked club hand to strike again.

Pierce braced herself for the impact, whimpering slightly, but it never came.

"You touch her again, I'll blow your fucking face off," snarled Pierce's partner, holding his gun towards the vile red digimon. It took one look at him, and fled from the scene, flailing in terror. The rotten stench left with him.

Pierce shambled to her feet, she felt a stinging on her cheek, likely from falling. She wiped it, her hand becoming streaked with red blood, much to her dismay. Her saviour stared at her with a horrible expression, both concern and disappointment, "are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Pierce whispered, "it's just a scratch."

"It's late, and you're bleeding. You shouldn't wander away from me for so long. It's not safe Pierce."

The girl started to sniff, she despised making him worry, and in this world, it happened on a daily basis. She couldn't be as strong as she wanted to be, and tears began to pour down, not for the first time. She bounded into her partner's arms, sobbing and holding her head tight to his chest.

Compared to her, he was tall, and though he had a lanky frame, he was full of raw power. His arms were long and warm when wrapped around her. He squeezed her tiny figure to him, and softly cooed down to her, "I'm sorry, you know how protective I get. Just try to be more careful."

Pierce came alive at the sound of his returned sweetness, she gazed at him, flushing lovingly, "can we go home now, Beelzemon?"

* * *

><p>It was colder than usual, perhaps due to the changing seasons. Pierce was wrapped tightly in her blanket, alone in the tent, as Beelzemon insisted he kept watch outside. Without his body heat, she was stuck shivering and unable to sleep, and most of all, frustrated.<p>

The digiworld was frightening at times, and she felt so weak not being able to defend herself. Back in her world, she had life figured out, or so she thought. It was one fatal gift that brought her here, and until now, she hadn't looked back.

Her father had given her a virtual pet, one of the new portable companions that kids loved to go crazy over and collect. She was eighteen when he gave it to her, he never was good at figuring out her interests. But one bored session of tinkering with the device had her hooked, she took it everywhere. The attachment to her electronic pet grew and grew, and then, when she turned nineteen, it happened. Pierce's present responded to her affection, it opened up the passage to the digiworld, and she gladly entered.

When she laid eyes on him for the first time, she knew he was the pet she had tended to for an entire year. He was dark, mysterious, and constantly armed with giant weapons. His eyes were red and had a protective glare in them when he saw her, a want to be by her side forever. The first leap into his arms was all it took for her to know they belonged together.

And now, after a full year of roaming the digital world, they were still a couple. But even with all the oddities in the digital realm, a digimon and a human romance was frowned upon. Nowhere accepted them, hence their gypsy lifestyle.

Pierce didn't care much, she had him, and that was all she needed. And in that moment, she particularily needed him, she whined for his company, frigid teeth chattering, "Beelze..."

She heard him sigh, and casually slip into their 'home' beside her. His height caused him to have to lay awkwardly at an angle in order to fit, and his arm settled around her slim waist, "what's wrong?" he asked, yawning.

"It's freezing without you."

The digimon scoffed lightly, "I see. You women are all the same, always using a guy for their own gain."

"Us women?" Pierce snapped playfully, "How many others are there?"

Beelzemon chuckled, kissed her on the forehead, and they both drifted to sleep without a proper answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Faith was irritated, or rather, extremely pissed off. Dashielle had delivered her terrible news, she was far, far away from home, with none of her wardrobe or accessories to choose from, it was basically a living hell for a spoiled girl like herself. And now the other two members of their group had left without warning, and she was all alone with the geek of the year, whose digimon partner was a gross little bug she couldn't help but want to swat out of the air. It couldn't get much worse.

She hastily got dressed, much to her dismay, in the same clothes she'd been wearing since they'd arrived there. As much as she liked this outfit, she never wore the same thing for more than a few hours, and she was beginning to feel disgusting and dirty in them. Her knee high purple boots were suddenly starting to seem like a horrible idea, although if she'd known that she was going to be sucked into another world completely, she would have dressed more suited for the occasion. Too late now.

She wandered down the clay hallways of the "mansion," until finding Dashielle and Rosemon in the main hall. Dash looked ready to leave, with a bag slung over his shoulder, and Puroromon hovering by his shoulder, Monmon was also for some reason by his side, which Faith felt a little bit betrayed by. But no matter, she approached them, still somewhat sleepy and unimpressed with their current situation.

"Good morning," Rosemon quipped, flashing her a smile that was clearly being faked. The female plant digimon was clutching onto the egg that Agumon had left behind, when he'd been destroyed by Leviamon. Faith was confused as to why they were so adament on keeping it, until Rosemon explained to her that Digimon never truly die, they are just reborn. So apparently, Terra's Agumon would get to come back to life, but Terra herself was gone forever. That hardly seemed fair.

"Speak for yourself," Faith snapped back at her, "How could you let the other two piss off on us like this?"

Rosemon was taken aback by the girl's rudeness, but answered calmly, "I have no control over what they do. They chose to leave and pursue the demon digimon in their own way, and as long as the job gets done and the digi world is saved, I don't really care how you kids go about it."

"Well, I'm already sick of these demon digimon, and I've only met one. I'm not interested," the purple haired girl said angrily, she made sure to glare at Monmon, her supposed partner. The monkey's expression stayed blank as always, and she was seriously starting to doubt that he had any thought process at all going on in there. Either way, the fact that he was at Dashielle's side and not her own, was hurting her feelings more than she expected it would.

"It's not that easy," Dashielle sighed, "in order to go home we need to do it. Rosemon can't send us back until they're all destroyed, it's just the way it is. You know that, we all do."

"You're lying, you can send us back, you just want to keep us here to do your dirty work."

The flower digimon laughed, "please. The previous generations of humans were gods compared to this bunch. If I could send you back and summon some real warriors, I would. But I can't, so I need to work with you, and you need to work with me."

Faith crossed her arms, and pouted. Things weren't going smoothly at all, and it seemed that no amount of begging, or being bitchy, or complaining, would make Rosemon send her back to earth. It dawned on her how futile everything was, and how she was just going to have to go along with whatever plans the digiworld had in store for her, whether she liked it or not.

"Fine. But we don't even know anything about these demons, or where to start looking for them. And it's not like we could destroy them even if we did find them, Terra was stronger than any of us and she was taken out. We don't stand a chance."

Dashielle seemed to agree with this point, he nodded slightly and looked to his own partner, who was tiny compared to Monmon, Lopmon, and Mikemon, and even more miniscule compared to beasts like Leviamon.

"This is true. You are much weaker than she was," Rosemon admitted, "The digimon you are partnered with when you enter the digiworld speaks volumes about your own strength, and you are quite lacking. No offense to Puroromon, and Monmon, but it is worrisome. You will have to unlock the powers of digivolution in order to succeed in your mission."

"You mean like when Agumon transformed into that giant dinosaur?" Dashielle asked.

"Exactly. I didn't start out a powerful mega level digimon myself, you know," Rosemon sighed. The egg in her arms remained lifeless, and Faith briefly wondered how long it'd take for it to hatch. Maybe with Agumon on their side, even without Terra, they'd be able to defeat the demon digimon. But who knew at this point.

Rosemon gave them some basic supplies, and informed them of where to start. Apparently there'd been some disasters occurring in a village nearby, but other than that, they were given no direction. Faith wasn't a fan of camping, let alone venturing into the wild for god knew how long, to track down giant monsters that wanted to kill her. But there wasn't a choice in the matter.

* * *

><p>Bree found herself in a city, after only a short walking distance from the village. She was comforted by seeing buildings, stores, and other familiar things that reminded her of earth, but offput by the lack of activity. There were no people, no cars, no sounds except the eery echo of her footsteps on the pavement, and the sun setting above made it seem all the more creepy. Lopmon was uneasy as well, but too timid to suggest turning back, she remained on Bree's shoulder while they explored the ghost town.<p>

It'd only taken them maybe ten hours to reach this point, and Bree wondered if Rosemon was even aware that a much bigger living area existed a short distance away from her falling apart village. Or maybe Rosemon did know, and had good reason not to go here, which was a startling thought.

After several blocks, Bree was beginning to hear things, and see things in the corner of her eye. She attributed them to being exhausted and paranoid, but the lingering feeling of being watched wouldn't leave her alone. The sun was almost completely down now, and there were no street lamps to guide her or put her at ease, and she was starting to think that venturing in had been a horrible idea. She was about to turn down a new street, when the sound of a voice made her jump out of her own skin in terror and surprise,

"I really wouldn't go down there," it said. It was a male voice, snarky, but young. It didn't sound particularily evil in nature, or like a digimon, so Bree turned to it, fuming.

"Fuck, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She demanded, Lopmon had left her shoulder and was poised to attack at her feet. Which, was not very intimidating looking considering she was a small purple and brown rabbit.

The voice belonged to a guy, Bree guessed around 20-something years old, who just appeared out of nowhere with seemingly no other intention but to scare the shit out of her. He was much taller than her, probably around 6 feet, with blue black shaggy hair and gray eyes. He was rocking an orange flannel shirt, black skinny jeans, and obnoxiously purple sneakers. In any other situation, Bree may have found him attractive.

He wasn't alone however, he had a rather large digimon at his side. It was a weird cross between a lizard and a dog, with tiny black bat wings on it's shoulders, and a long flowing fox tail. Although it was light purple in colour, it looked fierce and was probably extremely strong, it had a snarl on it's face, revealing it's razor sharp fangs.

Bree almost regretted snapping at them, if only because Lopmon would be in danger should they choose to attack. They didn't however, the guy just looked her over once or twice, and noted out loud, "You're not as feminine as I like them, but you'll do for now."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Bree glared.

"No, who are YOU. This is my territory, my city, and I am telling you right now, you do not want to go down that road, or you won't make it to see the sun come up tomorrow."

The purple lizard-dog growled and approached them, it's jaw chattering. Bree was definitely thinking that entering this city to begin with was a horrible idea.


	7. Chapter 7

"Down, Dorumon." The newcomer said harshly, and the digimon backed away. Bree could sense tension in Lopmon, like she was prepared to fight if need be, but knew she'd be unsuccessful against this enemy. They were both relieved that the new pair had no intention of fighting them.

"I'm Jepha," the guy said, "this is Dorumon, and this is our city. I don't care that you're here, if anything it's nice seeing a human after all these years. But that road is Bakemon territory. And you're clearly not strong enough to go down it."

"Says you," Bree spat, her ego damaged. She was an intelligent girl, but her pride was important to her, and she hated appearing weak to anyone. It was one of her more severe flaws, outside of being sarcastic and blunt.

She gathered Lopmon up in her arms, and the bunny digimon instantly relaxed, "we can take care of ourselves. Regardless of these Bakemon you mentioned."

"Y-yeah!" Lopmon stammered, nervously.

Jepha looked to Dorumon, and they both shared a short laugh with each other, "if you say so. But I can't allow you to go alone, I may be a jerk, but I am also a gentleman."

"That doesn't even make sense," Bree snorted, she turned to walk down the street, ignoring that he was trailing behind her. She didn't care if he followed them, she only care about reaching her goal, which was finding and destroying the demon digimon, and getting the hell home. If anything, maybe she could use his more powerful digimon to her advantage, and get the job done sooner.

They carried on for ten minutes in silence, and she was quickly starting to doubt that any digimon lived in the city at all, let alone these dangerous Bakemon. Nothing was jumping out at them, or bothering them in any way, and she wondered if he'd lied about it from the start just to walk with her. If that were the case, she'd think of him as pathetic.

The awkward quiet must have caught up to him, because Jepha was the first to speak,

"So, I have to ask, where did you come from?"

"Earth."

"Well, I know that. But you're the first human I've seen since I got here. So forgive me for being curious as to why the hell you've shown up now."

"How long exactly have you been here?"

"Five years," the guy said, without a hint of emotion in his voice.

Bree spun around rapidly, causing Lopmon to squeal in surprise and cling tightly to her arms. There was no sign of him fabricating his story, and she knew just by looking at his face that he wasn't lying, he'd in fact, been in the digital world for five years. But the implication of it deeply angered her.

"How is that possible? No, you're an idiot. I know the way to escape here, and you just didn't try hard enough to get the job done."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly is your escape plan princess?"

The fact that he called her princess was like nails on a chalkboard to her. She was no princess, she was boyish. If it weren't for her abnormally violet eyes, she'd have no hint of femininity on her entire being. Even now, her brown hair was only shoulder length, and she wore baggy cargo shorts and a loose t-shirt and vest, her shoes were beat up converse that she'd worn for years. Princess? Even suggesting she was one drove her up the wall, and he must have noticed her face becoming flushed, because he laughed at her once more.

"Seriously, though."

"My plan doesn't conern you," Bree snapped loudly, "I'll leave you here to rot."

Jepha gave an exaggerated sigh, and shrugged, "I think you'd rather have me on your side than against you. You won't make it far with that bunny thing."

"Lopmon!" Bree yelled, "and we'll make it just fine!"

Her voice echoed for what felt like minutes, and they just waited for silence to return, staring at each other. She was growing frustrated with the guy, and he was clearly thinking the same. His face scrunched up, and his dark gray eyes glared at her for a moment, before his face returned to normal.

"Well, now we're fucked," he said matter of factly.

"Wha-" Bree started, but was roughly shoved towards the pavement by something unknown. Her face connected and burned, her knees too. She wasn't sure how to react, so she embraced the feeling of pain for a second before rising to her feet.

"Bree!" Lopmon bounced towards her, but before she could reunite with her partner, something lifted her from the ground and threw her aside. The rabbit was slammed into the side of a nearby building, by something invisible and much more powerful. The building wall crumbled on impact, and Lopmon lingered against it for a moment, before falling back to the ground.

"Bakemon," Jepha stated, he grabbed Bree by the wrist and tried to steer her away, but she forcefully tore herself free from his grip.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, she could feel blood pouring down her legs from her damaged knees, and felt both embarassed and angry at the same time. She looked like a fool, and her partner was thrown away like a rag doll. They were weak, and this guy was apparently strong, and it was a devastating blow to her pride to accept any help from him.

Jepha scoffed, and firmly put his hands on her arms for a second time, "Listen, your digimon is over there in a heap, you're bleeding, and as adorable as I find your whole bravery act, I'm not buying it."

She took a quick look at Lopmon, who still hadn't moved from where she fell, and nodded back at him cautiously. He steered her over to her fallen digimon, whom she scooped up in her arms without hesitation, and said, "stay over here."

He leaped towards the center of the street, where the apparent enemy was, although it remained invisible. Dorumon was sniffing the air all around him, flicking his fox-like tail as he went, growling deeply. "Bakemon, show yourself."

As if on cue, the attacked appeared, and it was a horrible sight to see. It was ghostly, but also had a solid form. It had huge grotesque teeth and lifeless beady black eyes, that pierced into Bree's soul as she stared at it. It was so uncomfortable for her, she had to look away and held Lopmon even closer to her body.

Jepha meanwhile looked unphased by the ghost digimon, and Dorumon readied itself on it's hunches, "leave us alone, or we're going to have to fight you."

The ghost shook it's head and opened it's mouth wide, flying towards Jepha's body. The boy remained standing in the same position, and Dorumon lept in to counter attack the evil digimon that was threatening it's partner.

The two monsters fell to the ground , clawing at each other roughly. Dorumon seemed to have the upper hand, but only moments later, Bakemon chomped onto his tail and dragged him across the cement street. The lizard-dog yelped in pain, striking back with it's long hind legs, kicking the enemy square in what must have been the chest area. (If ghosts had chests)

Dorumon rolled free of the other digimon, it's breathing was now loud and it's body shaking slightly. Bree was starting to grow worried, only to notice Lopmon reviving herself in her arms. The bunny gave her a tight squeeze, before weaseling out of her arms, and jumping towards the fight. The digimon Bree had seen in the fight with Leviamon had returned, ready and willing to battle to the death for her. Her heart warmed slightly at the thought, but there was no time to cherish the moment.

Bree rose to her feet and darted to where Jepha was, both their digimon were now locked in combat with the ghost, and they could do little but watch together.

"That bunny is pretty determined," Jepha noted to her, as if complimenting them to make up for doubting them earlier.

"Yeah, well so am I" Bree said bitterly.

Both Lopmon and Dorumon suddenly flew, skidding on the ground towards them. They both looked battered and defeated, despite the Bakemon looking as menacing and fine as ever. Things were certainly looking grim.

"This won't do."

"I thought you were supposed to be stronger than me?" Bree demanded, "why are you getting your ass kicked as much as we are then?"

She was irritated and about to continue yelling at him, when it came to her attention that there was a familiar glow surrounding both him and his digimon partner, she'd seen this before. It wasn't orange, like Terra's, or lavender, like the one Amok claimed to have see around Bree herself, it was a deep black. It looked almost sinister.

"What are you doing?" Bree asked, she was unsure of what the glow meant even still. For Terra, it meant her digimon grew and changed, but when she had the glow, nothing happened to Lopmon.

"Digivolve," Jepha said, and didn't further explain.

Dorumon was soon completely engulfed in the black aura, and his figure was melting and molding, and expanding rapidly. Bree could only watch as he morphed into a completely different being altogether, and grew several feet taller. It was terrifying, if Dorumon was scary, this thing would make children wet their beds and adults want to kill themselves. It had giant, razor blade wings, and long blood red claws, and the purple fur of Dorumon was replaced with jet black fur, no longer giving him a barney-like look. Any amount of cuteness that the previous form may have had was now gone.

"What is that?"

"Dorugamon,"Jepha explained. He looked at her smugly, as if her confusion or ignorance pleased him, "what? Your digimon hasn't digivolved yet?"

"No," Bree said, "and I'm not sure I want her to now."

The beast-dragon type digimon jumped back into the fight, leaving Lopmon behind, still recovering. The two scarier digimon fought even rougher, and louder, and Bree had to jump out of their way more than once to avoid certain death. Her own partner just watched in awe, an almost jealous look on her face.

"He's so strong now, he can keep up with Bakemon," the bunny stammered, looking at Bree hopefully, "maybe I can do that too?"

Jepha shook his head, "you need one of these, I think." He waved at them a device, exactly like Bree's, only black instead of purple. She smirked, and reached around her belt to unhook her own device, holding it out to him proudly.

"One step ahead of you."

The ghost somehow had a hold on Dorugamon, pushing it's snout into the pavement below, while it's wings and tail flailed around it hopelessly. It's front arms were too short to reach around and free itself, and it was stuck enduring the Bakemon's taunts.

Again it seemed that they were losing, and Bree felt a sense of desperation occurr within her. Terra alone had defeated a digimon ten times the size of this one, and probably ten times as strong as this one, and she was fucked even with the help of a guy that was capable of digivolving his partner. This wasn't right, she was a strong person too, she knew that.

She examined the device with the time she had left, before Dorugamon would ultimately be defeated, and the ghost monster would come for them next. It was only a matter of minutes, she guessed, so she played with the buttons and tapped the screen to no avail. There had to be some secret to turning it on, if this Jepha guy could do it, so could she. If Terra could do it, so could she.

Lopmon peered at her doubtfully, "I believe in you Bree," she whimpered, although it didn't sound as though she did. She was covered in scratches and dirt from her short time fighting, and looked somewhat pitiful.

"I don't understand," Bree insisted, "I don't get it. There's no way to turn this stupid thing on, it does nothing!" Her frustration built up to an unbearable point, and she whipped the device at the ground.

Jepha's face was horrified, watching it fall, but she had nothing to say to him, and could do nothing but react the only way she knew how, with anger. The purple device landed near her feet, still somehow intact, although it made a huge noise on impact, much louder than a thing it's size should have made. The cement below cracked.

"You're glowing purple," Jepha pointed out, "really purple."

Bree looked down in disbelief, as if in shock that the digiworld reconized her childish behaviour and decided to reward it, but saw no glow, no purple.

"No I'm not."

"No, you really are!" Jepha insisted, coming near to her, and taking her hand in his, "I can see it," he pointed to her partner, who was being absorbed by a giant lavender light, and she knew he was telling the truth, "Look at her, she's digivolving."

The tiny rabbit was mutating into something much more, and shifting in size, back and forth between small and large, until finally it settled in between. The glow dissipated, leaving behind a brand new digimon in Lopmon's place. It was standing erect, with light violet fur, unreasonably long ears, and it wore clothes that reminded Bree of an old samurai movie she'd seen once. On it's paws, it wore gloves that ended in triangle shaped blades. She wondered how something as innocent looking as Lopmon could turn into a samurai warrior rabbit, but liked the improvement.

"Lopmon," she said below her breath.

The rabbit digimon turned to her and winked descreetly, "actually, in this form, you can call me Turuiemon," it then leaped at the struggle still ongoing between Dorugamon and Bakemon, calling out, "hey, Bakemon, you lame bully, how about picking on me instead?"

The ghost threw Dorugamon aside, and snapped it's teeth at Turuiemon, who didn't seem worried at all about the digimon that had previously kicked her ass as a Lopmon. She smirked, and lunged forward with her triangle blades outstretched, "Gauntlet claw!" she bellowed, and the weapons were enveloped in a seering red light. They made contact with the ghost, shredding a hole in his body as if he were made of paper, and the stench of burnt flesh sifted through the entire area.

Bree coughed, and covered her mouth and nose, ducking to avoid the smell of the wound her partner had just caused in another living being. Jepha kneeled beside her, now joined by a beaten up looking, de-evolved Dorumon, who was whimpering softly.

The evil digimon took one look at it's torn apart body, and flailed about, before fleeing the scene completely by turning invisible. Turuiemon batted around the air in an attempt to find it again, but it'd already decided that leaving them alone would be the best option if it wanted to survive. The smell left with it, and Bree breathed freely again, and raced over to congratulate her digimon, who was already shrinking back to Lopmon size.

The little bunny happily jumped into her arms, now free of any and all marks she'd had before digivolving. They squeezed each other, and Bree made sure to mention how proud she was of her little partner. It was the first moment since arriving in the digiworld that she'd felt any sort of happiness, or any emotion outside of frustration, and she was confident now that tracking down and destroying the demon digimon was within their reach.

Jepha simply turned to Dorumon, unimpressed, "For the record, it took a lot more than throwing something at the ground to make you digivolve."


	8. Chapter 8

Faith could feel blisters forming on her ankles, and was sighing audibly on purpose to express her discontent. Heels were an awful idea, however she didn't realize she was going to get slurped up into a computer that day, and she was famous in the real world, so she had to keep up her image. She used to bitch and whine about long days getting dressed up and singing, and doing interviews, acting, and traveling too much. However, she would have taken that over walking pointlessly in the woods for hours towards some unknown destination.

And only having Dashielle as company was making it worse. Not that the others were an improvement, some junkie who was entirely obvious, who would yell at his own shadow, and that stuck up tomboy with limited fashion sense. But Dash was just flat out boring, he was probably the breed of person who didn't even know who she was, has never read a magazine, didn't listen to pop or know any of the latest gossip. He seemed like the type to hang out in his parents basement and play old video games, and probably hasn't even touched a girl. The worst companion she could imagine, at least Bree was going for that heroine chic look, this guy looked like he walked into a walmart and grabbed whatever was assembled on a mannequin.

Monmon liking him more was also grating her nerves. Four hours of walking, and not once did her "partner" walk beside her or say anything (not that he said anything, ever, anyways.) But he already had a digimon buzzing around him all the time, he definitely didn't need two fawning over him. Stupid Dashielle.

"Maybe we should have gotten better directions than just 'walk straight'," she muttered bitterly, her feet hurt like hell and she was so not accustomed to this treatment. Also, the sun was starting to set, and a short skirt and tank weren't helping keep her warm and toasty, "I didn't think I'd say this, but I wish we were back in that shitty mud hut right now. At least it was cozy and there was food."

"Well I'm not exactly thrilled either," Dash quipped, Puroromon flittering around his head, "but you heard the giant flower lady, we need to find 6 more of those giant freaks and kill them or we don't get to go home."

"And you believe that?" Faith snapped, exhausted by this point, "she's just leading us on, she probably has some magic wand she can wave and send us all home and just doesn't want to because we're young and attractive and have fancy cellphones that glow."

"Digivices, not cellphones."

"Whatever."

"Were you even listening during all of those talks? Do you even have ears that function?"

Faith crossed her arms, "yes, and this is my opinion. I think this whole thing is a waste of time. I listened to the whole thing and I'm not buying it, and I don't think walking around like lunatics in the forest is helping anyone or accomplishing anything."

Dashielle gave her a dirty look, "we're looking for a village that Rosemon said was being affected by those demon creeps, so we need to help them out, and stop being so negative. We can accomplish something once we find the place, we just need to keep looking."

"well then you should look to your left," Faith said snidely, seeing signs of a building off to her side, she pointed as though it were obvious, and very much so enjoyed the stunned look on Dashielle's face.

* * *

><p>Pierce had a heavy feeling in her heart, and even with Beelzemon at her side, she felt oddly out of place that day. He was looking handsome as always, seven feet tall, dark, clad in leather with wild blonde spikes of hair, how anyone could not find him irresistable was beyond her, how any of the digimon could be disgusted by the thought of being romantic with a human was also beyond her. If they could be best friends, partners, and bound to each other for life, why couldn't they be in love?<p>

Maybe it was the physical part of it that bothered everyone, or maybe their children would be considered an abomination, but most likely it was just an unknown concept and it'd never happened before. Either way she was sick of wandering around by themselves, love was great, but having no one else to speak with was becoming a drag. Beelze was wonderful, sexy, exciting, and his loyal traits outdid those of a dog's, but she missed having friends, missed being able to not be in Beelze's company and still having someone to protect her.

The village they were currently hiding at didn't seem to mind their relationship as much as the others, but she chalked that up to it being full of baby digimons, and their leader was a holy type digimon, free of judgement. She sat in front of the town's main hut, built entirely out of old straw and yellowing grass, tracing patterns in the dirt, and scuffing her boots across it every now and then to wipe her god awful drawings away. Beelze was only a few feet away, conversing with the village leader, a white cat digimon, with gloved paws and purple ear tuffs. It took a few minutes explaining about Beelzemon's past, and how he had changed for them to allow him inside the village, the leader was intelligent enough to recognize him, and they had learned all about how his former team member was causing them issues in the area.

They hadn't encountered any of the other demons yet, however they'd run into a lot of their lower ranked minions, and judging by what the villagers were saying, it was only a minion that had been destroying their huts and stealing the smaller digimon. However Beelze still took these digimon seriously, because they offered up hints on which areas to avoid. For some reason, he wasn't entirely into the idea of meeting up with his old pals, and most of their actual running around was to avoid contact with them.

He sauntered back over to her, "Gatomon says we can spend the night, but we should probably leave tomorrow. I don't want to run into any trouble and they seem to be having a lot of it. It's only some ultimate level lacky but even so, it'd be dangerous to stick around."

He was so serious when it came to her safety, it was a big change from his usual sentimental and googly eyed self, the side that she saw the most, him cooing and awing and treating her like a princess. His voice was much different in these scenarios, stern even.

"Not dangerous for you," Pierce pouted, making squiggly lines in the dirt again, "you could just kill the digimon and save this place. And these cat people don't seem to have an issue with us being together, so why don't we just live here? Maybe have a normal life?"

Beelze looked sympathetic, he crouched down beside her, still several feet too tall to make eye contact, and stroked her shoulder delicately, "They don't have an issue with our being in love, but these are holy type digimon. All these tiny Nyaromon are going to grow into more Gatomon, and eventually into angels, and last time I checked angels aren't that fond of demons. And my history isn't exactly helping."

"They seem to understand though!" Pierce could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, "it's pretty obvious you've changed, you have a human partner and everything, you're different now, if they're willing to let us stay even a night, then maybe they'd let us stay forever."

"It's too dangerous," he insisted.

"You just don't want to run into any of your old friends, even though we should be helping everyone get rid of them, look at how much garbage they're causing. And I bet if we stuck around and helped out in the next attack, and tracked down the demon lord that is sending his minions here in the first place, and destroyed him too, we could have a home and they'd all like us and your history wouldn't matter!"

She was having a full on crying fit, enough was enough. She was sick of running away and him saying everything was too dangerous, he was stronger than any digimon she'd seen, and was on the same level as the other demon lords. The idea that they were fleeing from discrimination as well as those jerks was driving her insane, they just wanted to be happy, she just needed to be happy, and have a home to stay in and grow old in and raise children in. And he was too worried about danger to let them experience life together in a normal way.

"You're rambling again, you really need to calm down and get some sleep."

"It's the afternoon, I'm not tired," Pierce snapped.

Suddenly the Nyaromon were bouncing around having a fit, meowing wildly and all heading towards the leader, Gatomon, who was on her hunches and hissing, claws readied. They were all staring wide eyed at the approaching strangers, who were, to Pierce's shock and delight, human shaped, and followed by two small digimon. A boy and a girl, she excitedly leaped up and started towards them.

Beelze grabbed her arm with slightly more force than usual, enough to make her flinch and cast him a less than happy look. He was shaking his head slightly, and she could just hear his voice in her head going "it's too dangerous." but for once she shook her arm free, and darted off towards the strangers, who looked equally as shocked to see her.

The Nyaromon and Gatomon ceased hissing and panicking, and shrugged off the previous suspicion upon realizing the visitors were human. They slowly began going about their business again, which mostly consisted of bouncing around and meowing at each other, and grooming each other's fur. Beelze didn't join her as she closed the distance between her and the other humans, only stood waiting cautiously in case anything should happen.

She spoke to the boy first, because as happy as she was to see another girl, she looked as though she would have an attitude, while the boy looked easy going and probably more likely to greet her, "who are you and how are you even here?" she asked, but not in a demanding way, she was just highly curious and estatic.

"My name is Dashielle, and this is Faith. Puroromon, and the monkey is Monmon. And we don't know how we're here. How are YOU here?"

"Got sucked into a game," she said casually, she pointed to Beelzemon, who was still lingering a ways behind her, "that's my partner and boyfriend, Beelzemon."

She waited for them to react, be appalled, throw up, run away, or do anything else that all the digimon had done in the past upon finding out about them. She figured dumping the news on them right away was the best start, no secrets, so no misunderstandings. Dashielle's face didn't change even slightly, he just stuck out his hand as if to shake hers, and she happily accepted. The purple haired girl, Faith, she was called, wrinkled her nose a little, and gave her an extremely serious look as she asked,

"You fuck that guy? Is his junk in proportion with his height?"

* * *

><p>Faith had a lot of unanswered questions for Pierce, most of which were highly invasive and inappropriate, she just couldn't shake the fact that the mismatched, different species couple probably were intimate by now, and was trying to fathom what it looked like. High maintenance or not, Faith wasn't exactly a stranger to the red light district side of life, and she had curiousities and a tendency to overstep herself when asking about other people's relationships. The more she knew, the more she could judge and compare herself and her previous dating experiences, positively and negatively.<p>

Back inside yet another hut, the Nyaromon, who were ten times more adorable than Monmon could ever hope to be, had given them all berries and bread, and some mysterious looking meat that nobody had even dared to touch. Who knew what kind of animal you could be eating in this strange world, was what she pictured was on everyone's mind as they pretended to ignore it's spot on the table. Even their digimon avoided it, which was pretty bad.

Faith noticed this Pierce girl was the only one she'd met here thus far that could have possibly shared her same opinion on fashion and makeup, she wore a victorian style corset dress, with a shortened skirt that fell just above the knees, mid calf height cowboy boots, and had a rose pinned into her highly styled short hair. She could tell, even under these conditions, that this girl was originally from money, and they probably used to have a lot in common, before they got sucked into this universe and she started dating a dark digimon freak.

Beelzemon wasn't even that awful, he wasn't saying much, but was extremely attentive to Pierce in a way that almost made Faith jealous. She wished Monmon was that cool, and protective, instead it just stared ahead like it normally did, clueless, speechless, and possibly drooling just a little. At least he was sitting closer to her this time, maybe he was starting to notice that Dash had his own digimon and that he belonged to her.

Dash had spent the past half hour explaining themselves, how they woke up here, how they met Rosemon, how Terra had gotten squashed by Leviamon, and how they were told to track down and destroy the demon digimon or they wouldn't get home. Faith saw Pierce grow gradually more and more uncomfortable every time he mentioned destroying the demon lords, and finally, being as forward as she was about Beelzemon's sexual prowess, she blurted out, "what's your deal, you don't seem to like the idea of us destroying the demon fucks, why the hell not? Don't you want to go home?"

Pierce looked shocked at first, then ever so tragically sad, and it made Faith feel irritated, however she answered, "Because Beelze is one of the demon lords, or was, before he met me."

Dash swallowed audibly, and puroromon fluttered behind his head as if to hide, Monmon didn't even blink, as usual. Faith wasn't surprised, she could read people pretty easily, and she felt something was up the moment the topic was introduced. All the years of being a teen idol made her prone to sensing bullshit when it was around.

Beelzemon took that moment to speak, his voice a huge degree more soft than Faith had imagined it in her mind, "I was. And I'm sorry to say you aren't a match for them, they are all mega level and have digimon that obey them and do their dirty work, usually ultimates and champions, and they're all sinister and dangerous."

"If you say they are all mega level, that means you are as well, is that correct?" Dash inquired.

"Correct."

The purple haired girl couldn't resist jumping down his throat, digimon or not, seven feet tall and looking like a scene kid and a biker thrown in a blender or not, she demanded in the bitchiest tone possible, "Then you help us destroy them. You're partly responsible for this shit, and I have tours to go on back home and need to get the hell out of here."

"I'm not partly responsible for anything," Beelzemon snarled, outraged, "I left early on, I didn't enslave anyone or wreck anything, I met Pierce and devoted myself to her and only her, so I'm not helping you do anything. We're avoiding those 5 fools until they fizzle out and living a peaceful life."

Faith snorted, "doing a good job. Sounds more like you're afraid to help us because you know you can't beat them."

Dash raised his hands sheepishly, "can we not fight each other, jesus Faith you can be a real pain. Don't take her seriously please, she's just stressed from walking all day."

The couple exchanged looks, Pierce looked like she was leaning towards the side Faith was going for, Beelze had a hint of grief on his face as though he knew he was going to get swayed.

But before anyone could respond, the shrill meows of the Nyaromon filled the air, loud even from inside the hut. Faith watched in awe as Beelzemon grabbed up Pierce in the blink of an eye, noting her express was very stubborn and that of a scolded child, and flew to the door to investigate, his quote unquote girlfriend scooped in his arms. Dashielle grabbed Puroromon mid flight and joined them, his glasses slightly askew and almost cute, in a messy sort of way, Faith reluctantly followed, Monmon trailing absent minded behind her.

"Well, what's the big deal?" She remarked, the sounds of all the crying baby digimons was annoying at best, even though she wished Monmon was half as vocal.

Beelze scoffed, "A champion level digimon is attacking, but Gatomon is nowhere to be found. Typical Holy digimon, always vanish when trouble comes."

"Be nice!" Pierce muttered in exasperation, "You said earlier it was an ultimate, this would be easy for you to take care of, we should help them."

"Nope."

Faith tapped her toes impatiently, "Stand aside, losers," she shoved the 7 foot tall biker, and feeble Dashielle out of the way, feeling like a complete diva while doing so. She was so tired of wandering around, no digimon was going to ruin their stay at the village, not after she walked in heels all day to get there. Rosemon's stupid plan or not, she wasn't ready to get bossed around by some monster, not after seeing Terra take on a full blown demon lord by herself. She'd already spent all day feeling as though they were accomplishing nothing towards the end goal that she wanted nothing to do with, the least she deserved was a good nights sleep indoors.

The problem was very apparent, some sluggy goop of garbage was thrashing around like a maniac, with broken metal pieces lined down it's "body" and random tubes sticking out in every direction out of the sludge. More apparent, were the massive claws coming out of what must be it's arms, and razor sharp fangs jutting from it's face. Faith was taken aback almost instantly, only to realize that she almost stepped backwards on top of her partner. Maybe this would become a habit, Monmon had been around her for at least two hours now, she thought, and to her surprise, the thought made her happy.

Beelze sighed, "this could become a pain, let's go Pierce."

The tiny girl, looking even smaller in his arms, snorted at him, and shimmied down to the ground, "I've finally found other humans, I'm not going anywhere B. Sorry but we need to stay here tonight, and that asshole is ruining it for us."

"Don't swear," was all he shot back, however he refused to move from his place. He looked as though he wasn't used to this side of his human companion, clearly.

Faith gave him a dirty glare, "I have to take care of this by myself then?"

The idea made her nervous. Her digimon didn't grow huge and she didn't want to throw herself in danger, she didn't even speak to Monmon, and they'd never been in a fight. The only fight she'd even seen in her life was earlier that week, between Leviamon and Terra, and in the real world she only saw people argue. Somehow dealing with bitches on sets was a lot less intimidating than playing war with a giant trash monster.

"Not really," Dashielle quipped, and she noticed for the first time that Puroromon looked entirely different, and was already glowing. It was essentially the exact glow Agumon had, but was a beaming bright yellow. He was also much bigger, and closer to Monmon's size, but was still very much so a giant bug and was buzzing even louder than usual.

"What the fuck is that?"

Dash shrugged, as his newly evolved digimon zipped towards Faith, it's antenaes going crazy and it's glow faded. Faith couldn't help but swat at it instinctively.

The smell emitted from the monster digimon was enough to make her want to puke, and the Nyaromon were still bouncing in all directions, meowing like crazy. It slid around on it's makeshift sludge body, knocking down tents and ripping holes in huts, and a few of the baby cat digimon were thrown aside viciously by it's claws. It was getting closer and closer to the group, and still nobody had taken action.

The bee digimon beside Faith introduced itself in a voice that was hard to understand, it sounded like a buzz and an automated answering machine combined, "I'm Fanbeemon now, and me and Monmon should be able to take care of this!"

Faith nodded, looking at Dash briefly, he was clearly accepting of Fanbeemon, but also looked a little reluctant to join in. Typical Dash, she only knew him a few days and could already tell he was too much of a pacifist to jump into any sort of confrontation, he was more of a speaker than a fighter.

"That is called Raremon," Beelzemon finally said, still remaining on the sidelines, "he's really slow and stupid as hell, you should be able to take him down easily with Fanbeemon and Monmon, like he said but watch out for his metal gas attack."

"How do you even know all of this?" Pierce pondered out loud, suspiciously eying her boyfriend.

But Faith didn't hear the answer, because before she knew it, the Raremon was practically on top of her, swinging one huge smelly claw in her direction, she yelped and jumped aside, landing on her heels with a grace she didn't know she had. She tucked her long purple hair behind her ears, and slid her ball cap to the side so her vision wasn't obscured, "I thought you said it was slow?!" she yelled at Beelzemon, who simply looked away, whistling in a very immature fashion. She saw Pierce jokingly slap his arm before returning her attention to the digimon in front of her.

She was already certain she would grow tired of all of these people, minus maybe Pierce, who seemed to be on board with her way of doing things. She tended to like people who agreed with her. But her boyfriend digimon was driving her insane and they'd only just met.

Another claw came hurtling towards her, and much to her surprise, Monmon leaped into action, kicking the Raremon's arm in the opposite direction, and away from her. The monkey still looked brainless, but for once was actually doing something, Faith was thrilled, progress.

Fanbeemon struck instantly afterwards, jabbing the sludge monster with it's razor sharp stinger, but was quickly swatted to the ground in a tangle of wings and legs and antenae. Dashielle ran from the door of the hut, taking his partner in his arms sympathetically, "you don't have to fight," he pointed out, but Fanbeemon was already struggling in his arms, and twisted himself away, flying towards Raremon for a second attempt. Dash was quite obviously unimpressed.

The attention of the monster was on Faith and Monmon once again, and it was ignoring the stinging attack of the bee digimon, Faith was knocked on the ground, the nyaromon bounced past her in a hurry, leaving the scene completely, she didn't blame them, she wanted to run away too, but getting back to the real world was a pretty high priority, and this goon was in the way of the real threats. She thought about all the people at home, all the boring days in front of the camera, in the studio, she even thought for a second that she missed her manager, she certainly missed having loads of money and lattes and new lipsticks.

Instead of enjoying a day on the beach, wearing a cute bikini and sipping on a ten dollar drink, she was on the dirty ground, and only inches away from getting stomped by something that smelled like rotting garbage. She felt like crying hysterically and rolling over, but couldn't. Her stupid cellphone device was vibrating in her pocket, and glowing bright green, strong enough to be seen through her pants, "fucking thing!" she ripped it out, it was totally engulfed in the mysterious glow, and she suddenly realized how silly it was to not have put two and two together.

Raremon never finished taking a step, let alone stomp on her, because her newly formed digimon was standing in between them, face towards her, back taking the full brute of the weight of the monster attacking it. Faith was awestruck, Monmon had changed, just like Agumon to that dinosaur, and Puroromon to Fanbeemon. No longer was he weak, and short, and green, with dull lifeless eyes, he was completely the opposite. This new digimon was tall, maybe even Beelzemon's height, with shiny blonde fur, and giant grey hands, a strong muscular chest, and a giant bone strapped to his back. He even had a gold ring on one of his fingers, which Faith had to admit was a vast improvement over the leopard print rag Monmon wore.

She glanced over towards Dashielle, who was shocked for his own reasons, because not only had Monmon changed, but even the newly evolved Fanbeemon had as well. She had to laugh, both of them evolved to save her from getting trampled, her feelings of being important had suddenly been justified.

"That's unusual," she heard Beelzemon say skeptically, "Puroromon JUST digivolved into Fanbeemon, and now Waspmon? I've never seen anyone do it that quickly before."

"Making up for lost time, I guess?" Dashielle offered, rubbing his head. For the first time in days he looked genuinely confused, and a bit disappointed.

Faith barely remembered that exchange happening, regardless of how well Dash and his bug were doing in the grand scheme of things, she was totally focused on her new partner, who was a handsome upgrade to what she'd been stuck with earlier. He was still witholding Raremon's entire body from going any further, without even flinching. He smirked at Faith, as if he sensed her feelings of being impressed, and in one swift movement, dropped into a crouch, lifted up on Raremon's arm, and flipped him like a coin into the dirt.

He scooped up his human partner, who had a beaming smile that she just couldn't hide. He held her, and they watched the toppled over digimon struggle to turn itself, and fail miserably. Dash's partner, now a giant mechanical bee with robotic wings and metal armour, flung itself towards the crashed enemy, a blue lazer beaming from it's stinger and hitting the massive pile of sludge, vaporizing it completely. The ground around where Raremon had once been was now smoldering, and the newly evolved Waspmon reverted back to Fanbeemon in the same yellow glow.

Faith allowed her new partner to set her gently on the ground, rocking on her heels slightly. He shrunk almost instantly in a green burst back to Monmon, who looked clueless, and almost unaware of what had happened. She felt a little annoyed that he had to turn back to normal, but at least now she knew he was capable of being useful, and that he liked her enough to want to come between her and danger.

Beelze scoffed slightly, Pierce looked content with herself, "we'll stay here tonight, and move on tomorrow."


End file.
